Moving Sucks
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Moving is never an easy task, especially when you're a Winchester. Warning: SPANKING. Please avoid reading if these types of stories offend you.


Dean knew he should have picked up the phone the minute he heard the one sided conversation Why couldn't Sammy just keep his mouth shut for once?

"You're kidding right? Dad, I'm doing a mock trial with the debate team next week…Why should I?...Well I'm not…you can do whatever the hell you want…I'm not doing it…This is bullshit…That's not fair…Yes, sir…Dean," Sam said handing his brother the phone with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Dad," Dean said.

"I need you both packed up by Saturday," John said.

"So that's what got Sammy's panties in a twist."

"That, the five mile run, the corner time, and the spanking he's getting."

"Spanking got the yes sir?"

"Threat of the paddle got the yes sir. Spanking came with the 'this is bullshit'," John said.

"Dad, Sammy has this debate club thing he's been really excited about."

"Dean, we've gone over this," John said with a touch of warning in his voice.

"It's important to him, Dad."

"I get that Dean, but the next place is over 1500 miles away and I need to haul ass to get there. You know I don't let you drive that far on your own because too many things can go wrong."

"Can you reconsider the spanking at least?"

"I'm betting your brother's mouth is going to get him in trouble the second I get there anyway, but yeah I'll consider not spanking him if he's ready to go and doesn't give me an attitude."

"Thanks Dad," Dean said smiling.

"Make sure you get things together."

"I will, don't worry," Dean said.

"That includes the ammo I ordered you to make for coming in twenty minutes past curfew," John said. Dean cringed. He hadn't started it, even though his Dad ordered him to do it over two weeks ago. "You started, right?"

"Yes, sir," Dean lied.

"Good, if not your ass will be at the table until I get there and if it's not done you know what to expect," John warned.

"A cherry pie?"

"No smartass, a date with the paddle."

The minute Dean hung up the phone he walked back to their bedroom and sat down on his little brother's bed. Sam turned over and said,

"I'm not moving, Dean."

"I don't think you can pay the rent on your own, kiddo," Dean teased giving his little brother a little push.

"It's not funny, Dean. Dad's being an asshole like usual. He doesn't give a shit about what we want. It's just about the hunt."

"It's about saving people, Sammy."

"Why can't we stay here for another week and meet him?"

"We're moving too far away, I already asked. I'm really sorry about that debate thing."

"Mock trial," Sam corrected.

"Ok, mock trial," Dean said trying hard not to laugh.

"I was first chair," Sam sighed.

"Sammy, you can't stay. So you need to accept it and move on."

Sam turned over and decided to ignore his brother.

"Dad wants me to take you down to the track. I guess you owe five miles."

"I'm not going."

"Sammy, just come with me to the track, I'll run 'um with you then we can get anything you want for dinner," Dean begged.

"Fine," Sam said getting out of bed.

XO XO XO

"You're leaving," Julie asked sadly.

"Yep, by the end of the weekend," Dean said pulling the girl into a kiss.

"Well, go out with me tomorrow night. Jerry's throwing a party at the lake. I swear I'll make it worth your while."

Dean smiled wickedly and decided he would take her up on the offer, which meant he had to get everything finished tonight including the ammo. Maybe he wouldn't have that much to do, yeah right, in his dreams.

"Sammy," Dean yelled the minute he walked into the apartment only to be greeted by silence. "Sammy?"

Dean walked into the kitchen and found the note,

_I'm at the library to help my team with the mock trial, since I won't be here next week. I'll be home before it gets dark, Sam._

Dean knew he should be pissed. Sammy wasn't allowed to go anywhere without getting permission first, but the kid needed to be given a little slack every once in a while. Dean walked into his father's room and started packing up. The procedure was simple, clean all the guns his father left and pack them up along with anything else his father left behind. He looked at the supply of ammo and groaned. He knew they were short, but this was ridiculous. They were totally out of silver bullets and they only had about twenty salt rounds, on the bright side the regular rounds were only half way gone. There was no way he was going to get this done and make his date tomorrow, unless he skipped school. Dean thought about it for a few minutes and decided that the date with Julie was way more important than school. Problem solved.

Sam walked in and saw his brother slaving away making bullets. He was glad their dad thought he was too young or his ass would be right next to Dean.

"Sammy, would you mind making dinner and cleaning some of the guns?" Dean asked hoping it wasn't going to a struggle, unless their dad ordered it and landed a few swats, Sammy usually wouldn't help out with the arsenal.

"I have homework," Sam tried.

"And I should kick your ass for going to the library without telling me. Think of this as your punishment," Dean said, pissed that his little brother was being a little bitch.

"Fine," Sam said slamming his book bag on the table making the salt spill.

"Damn it, Sammy. I've got a ton of shit to do before Dad gets back and when I ask you to do one thing you start acting like a little bitch. Help me clean this shit up."

Sam got up from the table and got the broom and dustpan out of the closet. The minute he bent over, Dean landed a hard swat. Sam jumped up, grabbed his ass, and glared at his brother.

"Be happy no more are coming," Dean said with his arms crossed.

"It was an accident, Dean. I didn't mean for the salt to fall," Sam snapped angrily as he rubbed his butt trying to stop the stinging sensation from the swat.

"You were throwing a fit like a two year old. You know what? I don't need your help. Get your ass to your room and stay there for the rest of the night."

"Dean, I said I was sorry," Sam said his eyes filling with tears, he hated when Dean was mad at him.

"No you said it was an accident and you didn't mean for it to fall. Sorry hasn't left your mouth yet."

"Dean, I'm really sorry."

"You're a day late and a dollar short. Get your ass in your room."

Sam sighed, grabbed his bag, and made his way back to their room. Fifteen minutes later Dean felt totally guilty and made his way down the hall to apologize. He had totally overreacted, Sam didn't spill the salt on purpose and Dean knew it.

"Sammy?" Dean said in less than ten seconds he realized the room was empty. He didn't have time for this shit. Dean grabbed his keys, but as he walked out he saw Sam sitting on the swings near the apartment with his head leaning against the chain, rocking back and forth slowly. Dean could see his brother was crying, making Dean's anger melt away. Dean sat on the swing next to his brother and asked, "What's up Sammy?"

"Everyone's mad at me," Sam said.

"What do you mean?"

"The team was pissed, saying if I knew I was going to leave I shouldn't have signed up. I tried to explain, but they told me to leave. I get home and now you're mad at me."

"Sorry, I got so mad. I just have a ton to do. Dad ordered me to make the bullets two weeks ago for being late and well I got distracted."

"With Julie," Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, and Julie wants to go to a party tomorrow, so do I. The problem is Dad already promised to kick my ass if I don't finish the ammo."

"What are you going to do?"

"Skip school tomorrow."

"You know Dad will also kick your ass if he finds out you skipped school to finish the ammo."

"Only if I get caught," Dean said smiling wickedly.

XO XO XO

Dean hated making silver rounds, because they took forever. First he had to melt down silver, put it in molds, and wait for them to dry. It was going to take forever and if he wasn't careful he would mess them up. As the silver was drying he started making the regular rounds. After Sam dumped the salt, Dean decided to make the 500 salt rounds tomorrow. Dean looked at the clock and sighed. It was already 0230 and he wasn't even close to being done.

Sam got up and saw his brother sleeping with his head on the table. He knew Dean had been up all night making bullets and decided to help.

Dean saw Sam making salt rounds and smiled before looking at the clock. He blinked twice to make sure he was seeing the correct time.

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"I wanted to help you finish. I was being a jerk last night."

"Dad, will kick your ass if he finds out."

"He's already kicking my ass, so why not help my older brother," Sam said smiling.

"How many more do we need to do?"

"I don't know. How many rounds were you supposed to make?"

"500."

"About four hundred," Sam moaned looking at the clock. He'd been working on it for over two hours.

"It won't take that long with the both of us working on it," Dean said smiling, "Hey, Sammy thanks for helping me out."

"I know how much you want to go out tonight. Sorry again about last night."

"Me too."

The boys worked the rest of the morning, smiling and laughing until they heard the truck.

"Get into the bedroom and don't make a sound," Dean said.

"He's going to figure it out. He always figures it out."

"Sammy, you have ten seconds before he gets in here. Please, go to our room. I don't want you to get in trouble because you were helping me."

"Ok, Dean."

John was pissed when he saw the Impala sitting in the driveway. He knew Dean skipped school probably to finish making bullets that should have already been done. John walked into the house and his suspicions were confirmed. Dean was sitting at the table making the salt rounds.

"Take it you didn't work on these every night like you were supposed to," John said.

"No sir, I was distracted."

"By the same distraction that made you late?"

"Yes, sir."

John did a quick scan around the room and his temper exploded.

"Samuel, get your ass out here."

"Sammy's at school, Dad," Dean lied.

"Why's his backpack sitting on the floor?"

"We had a…"

John grabbed Dean off his chair, bent him over the table, and laid down ten blistering swats knocking the salt rounds onto the floor in the process.

"Want to try that again?"

"I'm right here, Dad," Sam said walking into the small kitchen. He knew Dean would never give him up and would take swats until their father got frustrated and looked for Sam on his own.

"Corner."

The boys followed the order without question. Dean looked at his brother offering a silent apology as they walked into the living room.

John wasn't going to be too hard on Sammy, but Dean was getting the paddle. He disobeyed a direct order and lied about where his brother was.

"Come here," John said pointing to the couch.

The boys walked over and groaned, they hated this part. They knew what they did wrong, so why did they have to talk about it?

"Explain."

"I decided that spending time with Julie was more important than finishing the ammo, because I thought I could get it done before you got home."

"What was our agreement?"

"That I would work on it for an hour every night and four hours Saturday and Sunday," Dean said looking down.

"Head up, Dean."

"How did Sammy get involved?"

"I wanted to help Dean, because he had so much to do."

"What's the punishment for skipping school unless it's an emergency or you're sick?"

"Grounding and a spanking. Dad, Sammy stayed home because…" Dean tried.

"It doesn't matter why. The rules are simple and Sammy didn't follow them and you didn't enforce them. Dean, corner. Sammy, come here," John said.

Sam walked over to his father and John looked into his youngest's sad eyes.

"I realize that you were just trying to help your brother, but the rules are made to keep you safe."

"I know, but I didn't stay home only to help Dean. The whole debate team is mad because I'm moving, so today would've sucked big time."

John tried not to smile at the confession, but failed miserably.

"Ok, Sammy you're grounded for two weeks, let's get this over with."

John pulled Sam over his knee but decided to keep the boy's jeans up. He brought his hand down hard on the twelve year old's butt. Before long, Sam was crying hard and John tipped him forward to attack his sit spots. The minute he was done, he pulled Sam into a hug. John never knew if Sam would accept the hug or not, but today he did which made John feel a lot better. He always wanted to comfort his sons after he punished them, it felt wrong when Sam pushed him away, but he always respected his sons' wishes when it came to comforting them after a spanking. The minute Sam was done crying, John gave the kid one last hug and said,

"Head on to your room and that's where you'll stay the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir," Sam said picking up the backpack that landed him over his dad's knee.

"Alright, Dean you're grounded for two months including the Impala and once we're finished here you will finish making the ammo. Jean and boxers, kiddo."

"Yes, sir," Dean said miserably. Sitting after a spanking always sucks, but Dean knew he would be there for the rest of the afternoon and he was going to miss his date on top of it.

John started with a hard and heavy hand spanking turning Dean's butt a fire engine red. Dean was in tears by the time his dad was finished with the hand spanking, the tears changed quickly into sobs the minute the paddle attacked the burning flesh. Dean tried everything in his power not to cry. He just turned sixteen and was too old to cry. Unfortunately his dad's spanking expertise made it absolutely impossible. John finished up and pulled his eldest into a hug which Dean always accepted. According to Dean any type of affection was a chick flick moment, but after a spanking he always let his guard down.

"Ok, Dean the rest of the ammo waits. Great job with the silver bullets by the way," John said wanting to see his eldest smile. Dean didn't disappoint.

** X**

"Dean, you're crazy," Sam said as he watched his brother getting ready for his forbidden date.

"Dad won't be back until tomorrow morning and I'll be back way before then. Sammy, I have to go. I want to say goodbye to Julie," Dean said.

Dean couldn't believe his luck when Caleb called and asked for help with a job that was only a couple hours away. John thought he would be able to finish it by morning and they could leave in the late afternoon.

"Dean, Dad already busted your ass for skipping school and he grounded you. Now you're going to break your grounding, go out after curfew, and take the Impala after dad told you're not allowed to touch it for two months."

"It's my ass, Sammy. All I want to know is if you'll be ok while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine, Dean," Sam said, shaking his head.

Sam sat down and turned on the television. He hoped Dean was having a great time, his brother really deserved it. About four hours after Dean left Sam heard the telltale sound of his dad's truck.

'SHIT'

Sam only had a few seconds to come up with a plan. He turned off the TV, ran back into the bedroom and stuffed pillows under Dean's comforter. He jumped into his bed right after, hoping his dad would think they were both asleep for two reasons, first Dean went out while he was grounded and second it was three hours past curfew.

John was pissed when he didn't see the Impala in the driveway. Where in the hell were his grounded sons at 0100? He walked inside hoping to see a note, but didn't see one so he walked into the back of the house to check the boys' room. He noticed that Dean's bed was stuffed with pillows and Sam was trying desperately to keep himself still. John strode over and swatted his son's upturned butt hard.

"Dad! I was sleeping."

"Where's your brother and why are there pillows in his bed?"

"No idea."

"Samuel, you're already getting ten for lying. If you want a full spanking you can lie some more or you can tell me where your brother is. Dean's getting his ass beat one way or another, you need to figure out if you want in on the action or tell me the truth."

"He went out with Julie."

"Where?"

"I don't know, honestly," Sam said hoping his father would believe him.

John turned his youngest over and landed ten scorchers, the penalty for lying in the Winchester household before pulling him into a hug.

"Alright, stay in bed. I'm going out to look for your brother."

"Yes, sir."

XO XO XO

Dean picked Julie up at her house and drove to the lake. The group sat around the fire drinking and laughing. Dean decided he wouldn't drink more than two beers, the last thing he needed was to be hung over or smell like alcohol when his dad came home. He watched as other couples took off towards the lake.

"Want to get in?" Julie asked looking at the lake.

"No suit," Dean said smiling.

"Me neither," Julie said smiling seductively.

John rolled up to the lake pissed he'd been looking for the Impala for over an hour. Of course Dean wasn't answering his phone making John twice as mad. To make matters worse Dean was at a lake near a forest at night. Dean knew what was out there. What in the hell was the boy thinking? The minute he walked down the lane, he knew exactly what he was thinking and which brain he was thinking with. John was beyond pissed right now and seeing the beer bottles that littered the ground only increased his anger. Time to embarrass the hell out of the kid, John bet in three minutes Dean would be dying to leave this town, girlfriend or not.

"Dean Winchester, get your ass out of that lake and up here now!" John bellowed.

Dean groaned and debated if he should drown himself instead of facing his father. No the man would jump in and safe is ass, just so he could beat it. Damn, this was going to suck. He got out of the water, grabbed his cloths, and started to put his boxers and jeans on.

"Wouldn't bother, they're coming back down the minute you get up here," John said calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dean's face turned bright red. He couldn't believe his dad just said that, he felt every eye in the lake on him at that moment. He watched in horror as his dad sat on a log at the top of the hill that would give his friends a perfect view of him getting his ass beat. Dean contemplated disobeying the order, but was afraid his dad would take his belt to him then and there, so Dean opted to double time it up the hill and beg for leniency,

"Please, take care of this at home. I'm…OW…"

John stood up grabbed Dean's arm and rained down hard swats on the naked wet butt. Dean was trying hard to stand there and take it like a man, but he heard the murmuring coming from the lake and wanted to vanish off the face of the planet.

"Dude, that looks like it hurts," one of the football players said.

"At least he has a cute ass," One of the girls said.

"A cute ass that's getting redder with each swat," Another girl said.

"I wonder how many he'll take before he cries."

John stopped when he heard the fourth comment thinking he'd made his point.

"Dad, please," Dean begged the second his dad stopped. He knew there were at least ten bright red handprints littering his ass. He was so happy they were leaving town, he'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Get dressed and get your ass in the car," John growled letting go of Dean's arm. It took Dean less than a second to get dressed and he practically ran to the car. He pulled out the keys and put them in the lock of the Impala. John grabbed his arm and turned him around roughly,

"Did you have anything to drink?"

"Two beers."

"Keys."

"I'm fine to…OW," Dean tried but handed his dad the keys after the hard swat.

"Get in."

John looked over at his son and could tell the boy was pissed. To be honest if he was sixteen and his dad swatted his bare ass in front of his friends he'd be pissed too. Dean knew better than to take off when he was grounded and leave his brother at home. He also knew better than to be out past curfew in a place that could be potentially dangerous. Drinking and public indecency were just icing on the cake. They pulled up to the house and John said,

"Get your ass in a corner."

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door, shocking John. Dean bitched when anyone slammed the door of 'his baby'. The house door suffered the same fate. The kid must be angrier than he thought.

John followed a few seconds later and realize that his eldest didn't follow the order. He was standing in the middle of the living room looking fit to be tied.

"Dad, I get that I fucked up, but you had no right to embarrass me like that," Dean practically yelled. He didn't care if he would get into more trouble or not.

"I think I gave you an order," John said calmly.

"Dad, why did you embarrass me like that?" Dean asked his voice full of hurt.

"I would've swatted you if you had cloths on too," John said in a matter of fact tone.

"But I didn't!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, calm down. You chose to go skinny dipping and I chose to swat your bare ass as a result. Indecent exposure is a crime kiddo and those swats will help you remember that. Now get your ass in the corner."

Dean walked over to the corner outraged. Sure it wasn't the first time his dad had swatted him in front of his friends, but having to walk up a hill bare assed after his dad made it perfectly clear that Dean was going to get it was mortifying.

John sat on the couch and looked at his son, he felt a little bad about embarrassing the kid but Dean knew better. Seeing Dean naked in a lake kissing an equally naked girl had made his temper explode. They were so going to have a talk about safe sex before he took his belt to the sixteen year olds ass.

Dean figured he was getting the paddle when heard his father walk out of the room and into his bedroom. Well, he wasn't going to cry and give his Dad the satisfaction tonight.

"Are you calm yet?" John asked.

"Not really," Dean mumbled honestly.

"Dean, come here," John said and pointed to the couch.

Dean walked over to the couch still shooting daggers at his father. The minute Dean sat down John threw a box at his son. Dean looked at the box of condoms and blushed. What was with his Dad tonight? Was he trying to make him die of embarrassment?

"If I ever see you naked with a girl without one of those covering your dick or within reaching distance, I promise to take my belt to you right then and there."

"Dad, we weren't doing anything," Dean said.

"I wasn't born yesterday, so don't bullshit me. You were half hard when you came out of the water," John said bluntly.

"DAD!"

"What? You don't want to hear the truth? Dean, if you can't talk about sex, you sure as hell shouldn't be having it. Tell me why you should use a condom every time," John said and watched Dean blush again.

"So I don't knock some chick up and I don't get an STD," Dean said.

"Now that the birds and the bees are out of the way. Want to explain to me why in the hell you left the house knowing you're grounded and why you would be near a forest and lake in the middle of the night?"

"Dad, nothings gone down in those woods or lake ever. You checked it out before we moved here."

"True, but things can change in a blink of an eye you know that."

Dean really tried not to roll his eyes, but he still didn't have control over his emotions. John grabbed Dean's arm and landed a hard swat,

"You know better than to roll your eyes at me."

"Dad, I'm tried and pissed. Will you just beat my ass so I can get some…Fuck…"

John had Dean over the side of the couch and was landing blistering swats to the well-presented target. After twenty extremely hard swats, John stopped.

"You done?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then sit your ass down."

Dean winced as he sat down, those last swats had fully reignited the fire his dad had set that afternoon.

"Look, Dean I get that you're pissed at me and I understand, but you don't get to be disrespectful and you know it. To make things easier on you, I want you to answer three questions. Were you allowed to leave the house tonight?"

"No sir."

"Why?"

"Because I was grounded for skipping school and not finishing the ammo," Dean said. His anger kept his head up tonight.

"What time is your curfew?"

"Ten."

"Just so you know, for the next four months your curfew is eight."

"Dad!"

"Consider yourself lucky that you're not grounded for that long. Finally, are you allowed to be near a lake or forest after dark?"

"No sir."

"Why?"

"Supernatural beings could be out there."

"You didn't make a lot of good choices tonight, did ya son?"

"No sir."

"Like you said, we're both tired so let's get this over with. Jeans and boxers," John said taking off his belt.

Dean groaned when he saw his dad reaching for his belt. Dean bent himself over his dad's knee, still angry. John looked at his son's butt and saw it was already tinged red. Well it was time to turn it a dark crimson. The first swat brought tears to Dean's eyes. His ass was paying dearly for every choice he made that day and Dean knew by the end of the night he wasn't going to be able to sit for about a week. John stopped and said,

"I was debating and decided that you deserve sixteen…."

"Dad…I'm…sorry," Dean begged. His ass was killing him and sixteen with the belt wasn't going to be impossible to take.

"But, out of kindness of my heart I'm giving you ten."

Dean yelped with the first stripe of the belt. John quickly laid down the other nine. John rubbed Dean's back and was shocked when Dean pushed himself up not accepting the comfort. Dean had never pushed John away. Dean pulled up his boxers and turned away, but decided not to run like Sam always did. There was no way he was sobbing like a baby in front of his little brother.

"Dean," John said softly making Dean turn around. "I know you're still pissed about what happened by the lake and the more I think about it, I agree with you that I could have handled it differently. I promise I'll never do something like that to you again."

Dean looked at his dad knowing that the last statement was probably hard for him to make, but was still pissed to care so he just nodded his head. John walked over and put his strong hand on the back of Dean's neck and said,

"I love you kiddo and I'm sorry that I embarrassed you."

"I love you too, but my ass sure as hell doesn't," Dean said and leaned into to his father's warmth. John pulled the boy into a full hug knowing that he was forgiven for embarrassing the hell out of the kid.

"Get some sleep. Let's put this town behind us."

"Dad, I think this town has seen enough of my behind," Dean said dodging swat.

Sam turned over the minute Dean walked into the room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, my ass hurts like hell, but I'll live."

"Did Dad really made you walk up to him naked?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't advise skinny dipping unless Dad's about 1000 miles away," Dean said smiling.

THE END


End file.
